herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutagen Sensor
Mutagen Sensor is a Unique Device of HereWeStand Roleplay. Properties and Uses *Created, based on MCF's Mutagen Scanner *Currently assembled as a pair of glasses *Displays mutagen to the person wearing, both active and passive *Displays any mutagen activity *Distinguishes mutagen according to their properties *Does not recognize Vampires' mutagen (of any kind) Displaying Mutagen To the person wearing the glasses, the sensor shows mutagen in a form of light surrounding a person, animal or even object. Mutants are easy to distinguish by white light surrounding their entire body, regardless whether their powers are being actively used or not. The white light indicates passive mutagen in a mutant's body. Distinguishing Mutagen The glasses distinguish mutagen based on their unique properties, showing them in different colors. Most mutants have two colors, some have only one, some even have three or more (rare). White - Passive/Power * Indicates passive mutagen in a mutant's body (all mutants are shown as white, which shows that they're mutants) * Indicates mutagen activity which affects/reacts to other mutagen (affects other mutants' powers) such as Power Negation, Power Immunity, Power Mimicry, etc. * Example: Irvine Leech, Squall Barnham Yellow - Physical * Indicates mutagen activity which affects physique/physical body, such as enhanced strength, speed, senses, body control, blood control, etc. * Example: Zell Dincht, Oliver, Matthew Murdock Red - Mental * Indicates mutagen activity which affects mental/minds, such as mind control, enhanced intelligence, etc. * Example: Aura Blackquill, Dhurke Sahdmadhi Blue - Matter * Indicates mutagen activity which affects matter (non living), such as Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, etc. * Example: November 11, Pyrrha Nikos Purple - Mystical * Indicates mutagen activity which affects things/realms not-explainable by science, such as luck, ghosts, resurrection, karma, etc. * Example: Felicia, Sissel Background During Ema Skye's days in MCF, she attempted to figure out a way to avoid Negation in order to carry out her secret agenda. She later discovered MCF's famous technology: the mutagen scanner. Soon with her powers and intelligence she crafted her own mutagen sensor as a modified replica of the scanner, assembling it in her own glasses. Nowadays, working in SHIELD, she had performed several modifications and upgrades to her glasses' sensor functions. She mass-produced the sensor and Phoenix had them worn by all SHIELD agents to this day. Trivia *Aura Blackquill is shown to have 3 colors: White, Red for her Mind Alteration and Purple for Manfred von Karma's resurrection seal. After resurrecting her, his mutagen left a seal in her that would forever reject any other resurrecting mutagen if she ever dies again. *Objects such as Negation Bullets are also displayed with lights by the sensor. *Ema Skye was able to see Usalia's invisible Psychokinetic Arms with the sensor. *Even if a vampire has another form of mutation in their body, the sensor will not recognize it. Stefano Valentini wasn't shown as a mutant by the sensor despite him having Mind Domination. However, the sensor displayed the Red lights on Phoenix, Ares and SHIELD agents as Valentini used his powers on them. Category:Weapons/Items Category:Weapons/Items of Descendants Era